


24 Hours in the Hailey-Verse

by upsteadheart



Category: Chicago PD (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:01:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsteadheart/pseuds/upsteadheart
Summary: In honour of our queen Tracel's birthday week, here's a look into how Jay Halstead celebrates the love of his life turning 30.
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Kudos: 62





	24 Hours in the Hailey-Verse

On a bright and sunny morning in July, Jay came to a slow wake, the bright sun beams coming in through the cracks of the curtains in Hailey’s bedroom, and shining in his eyes.

He scrubbed his hands over his eyes, letting them adjust to the brightness of the bedroom. Turning his head to the left, he found his girlfriend still out cold, sleeping like a baby.

His heart melted at the peaceful sight of her and how relaxed she seemed. Being with Hailey was a whole new world and made him feel things he’d never before known were even possible. One look at her and he couldn’t believe just how lucky he was to be able to call her his.

Turning his head in the other direction to check the time on his phone, it was only just a little after six. Being up this early was nothing new for him, but he’d kept Hailey up well into the morning, and they did finally have a day off from work today.

So, he very gently slipped from the bed, and padded down the hall to get in a hot shower and shave, letting his girlfriend sleep in a little longer.

\--

Freshly cleaned and now feeling a whole lot more awake, Jay stepped back into Hailey’s bedroom, coming around to the left side of the bed where she lay, and squatted down beside her.

He dropped his hand to her back, gently stirring her. “Hailey…” Jay breathed softly, running a hand through her hair.

She very slowly began to wake, her eyelids fluttering as she came to, and took in the sight of her boyfriend’s smiling face.

A soft chuckle fell from between her lips. “Hey…” The blonde groggily greeted, dropping her hand to his, as the other rubbed her palm over her sleepy eyes.

“Hey, birthday girl.” Jay beamed at his girlfriend. At that, Hailey’s features broke into an adorable smile. “If my body does recall correctly, I’m pretty sure you said that last night, repeatedly.” He laughed, pressing a soft kiss against her forehead.

Hailey propped herself up on one arm, checking the time on her phone and finding the screen already lit up with various birthday texts and Facebook and Instagram tags, making her smile expand.

“What do you feel like for breakfast? I’ll make whatever you want while you open your presents.” Jay offered. “Hm. Come cuddle with me for a little while first.” The blonde requests, scooting over a few inches to make room for Jay to lie down beside her.

He pulled aside the covers, slipping back under with her, and took his girlfriend into his arms. Hailey curled up on his chest, her arm laced around his neck, the other curled into a fist against him, and her forehead pressed against his.

Jay’s hand came up the back of her nightshirt, which had probably belonged to him not too long ago. His hand rubbed her warm back in circles, sending the blonde into a state of pure heaven.

“How’s it feel to be in the 30s club?” He teased with a grin. Hailey released a soft chuckle against his chest, making his heart flutter.

“Considering I lose about ten years every time you feel the need to attract a bullet, I’m just happy to see another year around the sun.” She told him.

Jay bent his head to kiss her softly, knowing just how much he scared her every time he ran ahead to shield her, and all the times he’d put her through sheer hell when he went on reckless solo missions without telling her.

“How about as an extra birthday present this year, I promise to try to be a little more bullet-resistant?” He joked. “Hm. That’d be nice.” She hummed back in reply. “Alright then.” He nuzzled her head.

When the two of them finally did pull themselves from bed, Jay stepped into the kitchen towards the counter to make some coffee. Hailey’s eye immediately caught sight of the presents waiting for her on top of the island.

She lit up like a kid on Christmas, moving into the kitchen and slipping into the stool the gifts sat in front of. “These both from you?” Hailey asked her boyfriend.

“They are.” Jay turned back to her, after setting the Keurig. He leaned his arms on the other side of the island, watching his girlfriend inspect them.

“This one’s your actual present,” he gestured to the large blue-wrapped box, “and this one’s a surprise for today.” He explained, pointing to the small orange-gift bag.

Hailey looked at both of them, trying to decide where to start. “Go for this one first.” Jay instructed, pushing the blue box closer in her direction.

“Okay.” Hailey picked it up, flicking off the red box sitting on top of it. Then tore into the paper, revealing a black box with the Steve Madden logo on the top.

Her jaw fell open, looking back at her boyfriend. “Jay…” She dropped. The proud grin that spread across his face only excited her more.

Hailey pushed aside the wrapped paper and flipped open the box, revealing a pair of shiny new ankle-high combat boots, an excited gasp falling from between her lips.

“I know your boots are like an extension of who you are. But we can both agree that they’re beyond dead at this point. And falling apart like they are, they cannot be comfortable.

And the girl at the store said these are pretty much everything resistant. So, short of putting it through a shredder, they should get you through even the worst of Chicago’s fall and winter conditions.” Jay told her, making her laugh at the image.

Hailey ogled down at her new boots, shaking her head in disbelief. Then looked up at her boyfriend and beamed. 

“These are gorgeous, baby, thank you so much.” She expressed, cupping his chin, and kissing him softly.

Jay then pushed the gift bag in her direction, reminding her that she wasn’t done yet. “Oh god, there’s more?”

Hailey grabbed the little bag, pulling out the tissue paper and reaching in for the card that sat at the bottom. Flipping it over, she ran a hand through her hair, pulling it out of her face as she read the small slip which resembled a fair ticket or a coupon.

“It’s Hailey Anne Upton’s birthday, even though she hates when I use her full name.” She laughed right off the bat at only the first line.

“As such, the next twenty-four hours are to be spent doing whatever she wants, with whatever she wants, and whoever she wants.” Hailey read, then looked back up at Jay grinning.

“You’re serious?” She asked him. “110%. Today, is a day in the Hailey-verse. Whatever you want, when you want it.” Jay confirmed.

Hailey sat frozen for a second, not sure how to react or what to say to this perfect man standing before her. “Come here.” She nodded her head, gesturing for him to come around island to where she sat.

Jay obliged, coming around to her side and hugging her tightly. “I love you.” Hailey breathed against his torso. “I love you too.” He kissed the top of her head.

“So.” Jay pulled his head back, smiling into her captivating orbs. “What do you want for breakfast?” He asked her.

Hailey’s eyes instantly went dark, filled with lust. And a bad girl grin tugging at her lips. “You.”

Jay lifted her out of the stool and into his arms, carrying her back into the bedroom, coffees and anything else left behind.

——

There wasn’t a day in her life Hailey had felt more loved by anyone in her life, past or current.

Once they’d finally had their breakfast, Jay surprised Hailey by taking her to the dress shop on Archer, which was home to that stunning black cocktail dress he’d seen bookmarked in her browser for months now.

He made her try it on, and nearly fainted at the sight of the way it clung to her every curve, and looked as though it had been custom made just for her.

Seeing the way his girlfriend absolutely lit up looking at herself wearing it in the mirror, Jay was on a mission to keep that smile on her face for as long as humanly possible.

Hailey had absolutely fought him to the end on buying it for her, arguing that with the boots he’d given her this morning, this was way too much money to spend on a dress she didn’t have nearly enough places to wear it to in order to make it worth the money.

But he swiped his card way too fast for her to stop him, and argued she now had something to wear to dinner tonight that made her look and feel like a million bucks. Reminding her for the umpteenth time today that there was no price tag on her happiness.

Once Hailey finally cooled down a little and let herself enjoy the fact that she had a boyfriend who did these things for the sole reason that he loved her and prioritized things that made her happy, she tried to be a little more grateful rather than hostile towards the things Jay wanted to do for her today.

Her insides melted when Jay drove out of his way to take her to her favourite place in Greek Town for lunch, and then over to her George’s on Clark for a birthday ice cream sundae.

They’d then worked off lunch by strolling hand in hand by the water, just talking about whatever stroked their fancy, before walking back to where they’d parked the truck.

So, he’d basically taken over all plans for the day, going against the original idea of doing whatever Hailey wanted to do today.

But Hailey had very quickly decided that blindly following all of Jay’s plans, and being surprised over and over again was far better than anything she could’ve come up with.

The day just absolutely flew by her. It felt like she had just woken up, and here she was, checking the time on the truck dash and realizing there were more hours behind them than ahead.

Knowing scenic drives were Hailey’s favourite pass-time when she needed to come down from work, Jay took the truck up to a hidden lookout point Hailey had never known existed in her 30 years a Chicago native, and timed it perfectly so that that’d reach it just as the sun was beginning to set.

While Jay rambled off some story about how he and Will had unintentionally found this place on a hike they’d taken ages ago, Hailey watched her boyfriend with pure admiration and love eyeballs.

He made her birthday and absolute dream, and a day she’d never forget. Cutting off his story, Hailey leaned over the gear to capture his lips, silencing him.

She caught him off guard at first, but it didn’t take too long for Jay to plant a hand in her hair and fall into it with her, deepening the kiss, as their tongues battled for dominance.

A short shriek escaped her, as Jay lifted her from the passenger seat and repositioned her on his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her into him.

Jay lowered the seat back a little, so Hailey could lay against him, and her head wasn’t so close to the hood.

Hailey pulled her head back a little and smiled into his baby blues. “Today was perfect, Jay.” She told him, making her boyfriend beam proudly.

His hand came up to her cheek, his thumb stroking over her impressive cheekbone. “There’s nothing in the world that I wouldn’t do to make you smile.” Jay looked at her like the last human being on earth.

“I’m sorry I was so stubborn and unappreciative this morning.” Hailey sighed. Jay shook his head, squeezing her hand.

“I get it, Hails. Not very many people in your life have been there for you, or done things purely for your benefit. But things are different now, babe. I’m with you because it’s you that I want, and your benefit that I prioritize.” Jay told her.

Hailey nodded her head. “And I do know that, and I love you for it. It’s just hard sometimes to turn that part of me off.” She expressed.

“And I’m not gonna push you to get over it, Hails. I got my own walls up that I’m workin’ on scaling down, and being with you has made it the easiest it’s ever been to do. So, let’s work on it together?” Hailey finally smiled and nodded her head.

“Works for me.” Hailey agreed. “Alright then. Let’s go home and get you into that sexy dress, so we can go out and celebrate your life.” She laughed. “Sounds good to me.”

———

As Jay drove he and Hailey to dinner, Hailey couldn’t deny how amazing she felt in the dress Jay had gotten her. And knowing the dress she loved came from the man she loved made it that much more special.

She was snapped from her thoughts when Jay came to a sudden stop at a pretty random-looking spot. Hailey turned her head and looked at her boyfriend curiously.

“So, here’s the part you’re gonna momentarily not love so much. And I’m gonna ask you to trust me now more than ever.” Jay told her, making her brow furrow deeper.

Jay reached into his pocket and pulled out a black silk blindfold, holding it up in front of her. “Oh, hell to the no.” Hailey immediately threw back.

“Hail, I got a surprise that’s gonna make ya real smiley, but the only way I can keep from ruining it before you see it, is if you put this on.” Jay argued.

A sigh escaped the blonde, as she looked at him hesitantly. He knew where she was coming from. His girlfriend was an undeniable control freak, having had to depend on herself to stay safe the majority of her life. Giving up control and trusting wasn’t something that came easily to her.

“Hailey, would I ever put you in harm’s way?” She shook her head. “Five minutes, babe. I swear, that’s all it is.” Jay assured her.

With another deep breath, Hailey caved. “Alright. I trust you.” She told her boyfriend, making his insides melt.

“Kay, just a liiiitle bit further…” Jay led, with his hands around both of her shoulders. “Jay, any longer, and I think I might just go crazy.” Hailey half-joked, making him laugh.

He finally brought them to a halt. “You stopped.” Hailey dropped, as if it weren’t obvious. “Cuz we’re here.” He laughed again.

“You can take it off now.” Jay told her, helping her untie the knot at the back, removing the blindfold from her eyes.

“SURPRISE!” She heard, making her jump a little as her eyes unblurred and tried to regain their ability to see what was in front of her.

Once she did, tears instantly pricked at her eyes, her hand coming flying up over her mouth as her jaw dropped, her stomach falling with it.

Her eyes took in the sight of all their friends from 21, the firehouse and MED. All of them standing on a dock in front of a massive yacht floating behind them, glowing in LED lights.

“Jay, you didn’t.” She cried. “The very last thing on your bucket list of things to do before you turn 30. Party on a yacht and dance the night away. Only in this case, it’s your party, with absolutely everybody in your life who loves you.” He confirmed to her.

Her shaky hand stayed over her quivering lip, as Jay hugged her tight and pressed a kiss against her temple. “Common.” Jay took her by the hand, leading her up the dock to where everyone stood waiting.

Everybody just about tackled Hailey to the ground when she and Jay reached the gang of them. Jay left his girlfriend in her friends’ care, while he met up with the owner he was renting the boat from for the night.

After signing for the rental and being handed the keys, Jay got help from Casey, Joe and Sev to bring down the plank and let everyone onto the boat before it sailed off for the night.

————

Later on in the night, once everyone had gotten a little to eat, they all had a drink at hand, and the party was in full swing on the dance floor, the music was turned down and the lights lowered, making everyone turn to face the source of brighter lighting behind Hailey.

Her boyfriend carrying out a cake, a few of the guys beside him singing, “happy birthday to you…” before everyone joined in.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR HAILEY… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!” They all cheered and whistled, as Jay stopped in front of Hailey, holding the cake out to her.

“Make a wish, baby girl.” Jay beamed at her. Hailey took a second, thought of one and blew out her candles, making the cheering restart.

Casey took the cake from Jay so he and Kelly could start cutting it. Jay meanwhile took the time to hug and kiss his girlfriend. “Steal you away for a minute?” He asked her, to which Hailey smiled at him and nodded her head, as he took her by the hand and led her onto the currently deserted deck.

—

Hailey leaned her hands on the railing, as Jay wrapped his arm around her waist. She turned around in his arms and laced her arms around his neck.

“This night couldn’t be more perfect.” Hailey said to him. “Just wanted you to have the 30th you deserve.” Jay told her.

“Mission accomplished. This is a day and a night I’m never gonna forget.” Hailey assured him. “Good.” He smiled at her, before bending his head down to capture her lips.

Jay wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tight. “Happy birthday, Hails.” She smiled into his chest.

“You’re the greatest gift in the world, and every birthday wish come true.” 

\---------


End file.
